


cigarettes

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Addiction, Cigarettes, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Other, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 01:41:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20649110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: a really, really short story.





	cigarettes

**Author's Note:**

> so, this will have implied child abuse, do not read if you get triggered

1\. cigarette;  
"Why do you do that?" I gestured at the ciagerette that was laced loosely between her two fingers. There was a sense of elegance in her movements, the way she tilted her head back, the way she brought the cigarette upto her lips, the way her eyes closed. She looked as if she was at peace, and maybe she was or maybe it was the drugs. She exhaled the smoke before she said,  
"Are ciagerettes really the worst things that could happen to us right now?"  
I could see behind her a woman, who bore eerie resemblance to the girl standing in front of me. She came and placed a tight grip on her shoulder, greeting me with a tight-lipped smile, that was undeniably fake.  
"Let's go, we wouldn't want to keep your father waiting now, would we?" As she said this, her grip tightened and I saw the girl taking a deep breath, as if to calm herself before shooting me a sad smile and turning away.  
"Are ciagerettes the worst thing that could happen to us right now?" the question echoed in my mind. I looked up at the sky and I knew the answer.  
"No."


End file.
